1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a solar cell using inductively coupled plasma chemical vapor deposition.
2. Related Art
As obligations to reduce greenhouse gas emission are currently accelerating under the Climate Change Convention, carbon dioxide market is booming. Accordingly, new renewable energy fields are drawing greater attention. A solar cell, a representative example of the new recyclable energy fields, directly converts sunlight, which is a limitless source of clean energy, into electricity using the photoelectric effect.
Nearly 90% of the current solar cell market is dominated by silicon (Si) wafer based solar cells and the solar cell market is considerably influenced by the supply of Si material used in producing Si wafers. Thus, due to the complexity of a high-temperature process as well as the supply shortage of Si material, technology of fabricating miniaturized, thin film solar cells by a low-temperature process is unlikely achievable.